


when the stars align

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, amanda is hangar vanguard fight me, horribly tasteless rations, it's cayde we all know he'd do this at some point, skipping out on work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: Cayde lets out a dissatisfied noise at her explanation. “Light, but I miss it out there.”“Oh yeah?” she smirks. “And when you run out of booze and spicy ramen, what then? Still miss it?"





	when the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> day 5: "I might just kiss you."

Every once in a while the stars somehow magically align above the Traveler, above the Earth or maybe even the fucking Sol System, because for once the paperwork is practically nonexistent, the Guardians are bothering everyone else but Cayde and Zavala doesn’t say a single word when he skips out of the Hall of Guardians twenty minutes early before official hours are over and done with.

Truly, as the Golden Age people would say, Christmas has come early.

So, there he is, at around five in the evening, standing in the courtyard overlooking the Last City and feeling more than a slight hankering for alcohol and good company.

His officially unofficial favorite Guardian ought to be able to fix that.

Cayde finds Meera buried up to her elbows in un-decrypted engrams of various rarity and a distracting pile of glimmer shimmering on the flooring beside her, in the hangar of all places.

“Quill, time for a break!” he calls out and bends down to flip a small nugget of glimmer into the air. “Vanguard’s orders.”

She looks up from her work with a wry smile. “Vanguard’s orders also told me to clear up all the shit that’s been taking up space onboard my ship.”

“Since when was Amanda appointed Vanguard?”

“Since she was the only one available for fixing the new jumpship that I just blew straight to Hell.”

“Ah, I see,” Cayde chuckles and flips the glimmer at Meera, who catches it in her hand. “So, this mean that you’re Tower-bound for the foreseeable future?”

She raises an eyebrow but nods. “Yeah, won’t be out there in the wilds for at least a week, maybe more, depending on whether or not New Monarchy decides to be assholes about delivery.”

Cayde grunts and settles down besides her. He snags one of the purple, shimmering engrams lying around her crossed legs and inspects it. “How did you even get this? Looks like a rare one to me.”

“Found it.”

“_Where_?”

“Venus, Ishtar region. Place’s practically overflowing with them if you dig deep enough out there.”

Cayde lets out a dissatisfied noise at her explanation. “Light, but I miss it out there.”

“Oh yeah?” she smirks. “And when you run out of booze and spicy ramen, what then? Still miss it?”

“Depends. Do they still issue out those tasteless rations?”

“‘Course they do. It’s standard Guardian-fare.”

Cayde’s face scrunches up. “_Blergh_, I wouldn’t wish those on my worst enemy, let alone my baby ducklings. Gonna have to bitch at the big guy to improve those.””

“You manage to persuade the Commander to change the rations,” Meera chuckles and leans closer to the Exo. “I might just kiss you.”

Cayde grins. “Anything for my favorite Guardian, yeah?”

In the end they ever do manage to make it to a bar. Instead they end up sitting in the corner behind Amanda’s workshop with a portion of spicy ramen each and a cold beer as they watch the sun set, and for Cayde it couldn’t be more serene.

Truly the stars have aligned for him.


End file.
